


Like a Hurricane Pt.2

by chaWOOPa



Series: Achievement Hunter AUs [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Multi, The ot6 is implied, ryan centric with special ephasis on ryan/geoff, sorry - Freeform, the first part was posted in august...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had sworn off religion long ago , but when he saw Geoffrey Ramsey enter the Church he couldn’t stop the quick prayer of thanks that left his lips as he moved dreamlike towards him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Hurricane Pt.2

Years had passed since Ryan had left his hometown behind and he still felt a spark of anger when he thought of it. He had driven until he had run out of gas and money to replace it and then had continued on foot until he reached the city of Los Santos. He had only heard about Los Santos in whispers from gossipy old women who had nothing better to do than stand outside the Church and discuss other people’s business. They had whispered of men and women who carried themselves like Kings and Queens but behaved themselves like heathen. People covered in tattoos and controlling others through fear as if that wasn’t how those women and that Church had controlled everyone in that small town.

They had whispered of men who loved other men openly and stole from stores and killed people they didn’t like.  _ Gangs,  _ Ryan knew these people to be. Maybe he was just a kid who hadn’t the slightest idea how the city worked, but he wanted it to be  _ his _ city the same way he had been his Church’s for so many years, and it  _ would _ be his no matter what. So clever little Ryan worked his way into several gangs before taking them out single handedly and taking control over their territory. Over the years he learned a great deal about how things worked from gang politics to explosive weapons, and by the time he had taken out the second gang his hometown was like a bad dream with a single, shining beacon of hope that he pushed far from his mind. 

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how long ago it had happened, Ryan could never get Geoffrey Ramsey the Wanderer out of his head. It wasn’t until he heard whispers of a powerful Gang looking for the one who had taken out their two biggest rivals that he understood why. The Fake AH Crew, he found out they called themselves, were led by an amazonian Goddess named Jack Pattillo and a king among men named Geoffrey Ramsey. After hearing where Geoffrey Ramsey would be waiting for him, Ryan did something he hadn’t done since he had set his aflame all those years ago; He stepped into a Church. 

High off the adrenaline pumping through his veins and quivering in his old church shoes, Ryan waited just inside the main hall for the leaders of the Fake AH Crew to arrive. The sights and smells making Ryan’s skin itch as the screaming of the people he had grown up with and his insane laughter echoed inside his skull, bouncing around until he felt he his composure slipping slightly and his shivering started in the tips of his fingers and spiraled out from there until finally he caught sight of his last ray of sunshine enter the Church door. Ryan had sworn off religion long ago , but when he saw Geoffrey Ramsey enter the Church he couldn’t stop the quick prayer of thanks that left his lips as he moved dreamlike towards him. 

Geoffrey Ramsey looked around himself nervously before muttering something to the goddess walking next to him who stood almost a full head taller than him. What he had been saying was cut short when he caught sight of Ryan moving slowly and easily towards him. Geoffrey Ramsey’s eyes widened and his mouth parted in an ‘Oh’ of surprise and Ryan noticed his eyes start to shine.  _ “Ryan…?”  _ Geoffrey Ramsey’s voice was heavier than Ryan remembered it, but no less like music to his ears. Ryan stopped a few feet in front of him and they both stood looking at each other for a few seconds, frozen in remembrance of a time long past and a love that still burned just as brightly after years of separation as it had that one summer. 

_ “Geoff.”  _ Ryan sighed, not moving any closer, scared he would disappear if Ryan moved too suddenly or blinked too many times. 

Geoffrey Ramsey had come into Ryan’s life all those years ago like a hurricane, picking him up and spinning him around, taking a piece of Ryan with him when he set Ryan back down, and in the same manner Ryan swept into Geoff’s life in Los Santos, and neither one had ever imagined that they would be that in love with another person, let alone five, but they were happier than they had ever been. 

The burning church was a ghost that faded away with each passing day until all that was left for Ryan was the love and happiness he shared with his crew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoo, took me long enough, didn't it? Part one is titled Like a Hurricane, I posted it in August... XD Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
